Detective Takagi Finds 30 Million Yen
Case Situation At 6:00 AM in morning time, Takagi had breakfast at Janothon's and begins to go jogging for exercising. While jogging, he met the part-timer named Hideko Sasamoto and says good morning to her. When he went ahead of her, Takagi found the bag and when he opens it, he found thirty million yen inside. Sasamoto thinks Takagi is a burglar but he tells her it's not what it looks like. At the police station, the officer confirms it's thirty million yen and it hasn't been reported about the lost and found items. When Sasamoto learns that Takagi is a police detective, she started apologizing to him for thinking that Takagi's a burglar. Later, Takagi starts questioning the old lady. The old lady happens to know a few people with the brown bag but Takagi is not familiar in the neighborhood where he is so the old lady is going to ask someone else. After that, Conan and the Detective Boys went to Takagi and they heard that he found thirty million yen so they decided to help Takagi to look for the person who lost it. Takagi told the Detective Boys that he found the bag in 6 AM so he's off duty today and he ran back from a friend's place from last night. Then he met the part-timer, Sasamoto, so he was jogging alongside with her. Finally he found the bag on the street (where they currently are). All of a sudden, Kogoro appears with the unhappy face saying that he dropped a lot of money so he requests Takagi to lend him a hand. Takagi's cellphone rings and he answers it. The officer told Takagi that someone who lost the bag of thirty million yen came forward. At the police station, the man who works as a management of natural food stores named Toshiyuki Hiranuma claims that he's the person who lost the bag of thirty million yen. Apparently, his wife dropped it and she seems to be ill recently. The thirty million yen is said to be insurance money. When Takagi asks Hiranuma why did he dropped the money, he said it's a shameful story. He went home being drunk, and he realized he had no bag with him when he woke up. The police are going to return the money to Hiranuma eventually. Before Hiranuma takes his leave, Conan notices that there's white paint on his back and dirt on his shoes. At 9:32 AM, Takagi, Conan, and the Detective Boys are sitting on the stairs of the playground. Suddenly, the old lady that Takagi met this morning came and he brought the newspaperman who knows about the brown bag. He said at 5 AM, he was delivering newspapers, and he saw it. At the area where Takagi found the bag, Conan went inside the abandoned place. While looking, Conan found Hiranuma's footprints and the debris from the paint which that explains why Hiranuma has dirty shoes. The paint adhered to Hiranuma's back. This means Hiranuma was inside the abandoned place right before Takagi jogs to the area where he found the bag. Before Detective Takagi came, he placed the bag in the middle of the street. Even if it's early in the morning, after the newspaperman passed by and before Detective Takagi came, during that one hour time frame, nobody coming to the street is unthinkable. If the bag was placed on the street just before Takagi came, when he found the bag, he should've seen Hiranuma. In other words, at that time, until someone would find the bag, Hiranuma calculated the time, placed the bag in the middle of the street, and from the deserted shop, he was watching. Takagi figured it was for Sasamoto. Passing the street was a coincidence for Takagi, but Sasamoto said that every morning, she jogs by passing the street. This means Hiranuma wanted Sasamoto to find the thirty million yen. The group went to the supermarket to meet Hideko and after she learns that the money will be returned to its owner, she is happy to hear it. When Takagi asks Hideko about Hiranuma, she has no clue who he is. The group exit the surpermarket and Hideko's boss named Kunitaro Oba came to Takagi by asking him was the culprit found. He was talking about the murder case of Hideko Sasamoto's husband. The culprit hasn't been caught and last month on the 30th, 15 years have passed. If it was from before, the statute of limitations will be up. As Takagi just saw Hideko's become cheerful; but at the time, Oba never saw her smile and she was always depressed. The truth is, Oba wanted to marry Hideko. Oba's proposal was rejected at first. Hideko said, "For me to be happy while you're gone is unfortunate." It sounds so strange. Recently, she started thinking about her own happiness, and last month, Hideko and Oba went to Hideko's husband's grave to ask for a request. Oba asked the deceased to let his wife go, but it's quite complicated. When Oba thinks about the culprit reappearing again, he wonders if Hideko will suffer the hatred. After the conversation, Oba went back to work in the supermarket. At 11:35 AM at the playground, Takagi is going to explain the murder case that happened in 15 years ago. The case occurred 15 years ago at night in a multi-tenant building of an office on the 4th floor. He probably feared the security cameras. He climbed the adjacent building's drain pipe up four floors and entered the office via the veranda. Working overtime alone, Akio Sasamoto (Hideko's husband) was murdered and the 5 million yen cash was stolen. However, the culprit's sneaker left a footprint at the scene. From the sneaker, a list of customers was made and a thorough investigation was carried out. Among the list of customers, Hiranuma's name was also in it. Conan sees that and to atone for that case, he tried to give 30 million yen to the victim's family of Sasamoto. He would have her find it, he, the owner, won't claim it, and in six months, the money would be hers. Hiranuma could be the culprit but he isn't actually. For Hiranuma, the crime was impossible to commit. When the investigators visited him, Hiranuma's leg was fractured. When they confirmed it with the hospital he went to, the broken leg was covered in cast three days before the incident. With a broken leg, you can't climb up to the 4th floor and with a cast, you can't wear sneakers either. The case from 15 years ago and Hiranuma's 30 million yen aren't related after all. Conan made a fake call from Kogoro for telling Takagi to look into something to check if at that time there was anyone near Hiranuma that broke their leg or not and telling the Detective Boys to get good information about Hiranuma. Conan with the Detective Boys and Takagi split up to start the investigation. A little while later, the Detective Boys went back together at the shop that was closed a month ago. At that time it seems his wife, who had been sick for a long time, passed away. Hiranuma seems very honest and nice. Only, recently there's one thing that's strange, even though he said, "I'm going to travel for a while," and left the house, in the end, he returned home that same day, it seems. This was about one week ago. At the dry cleaners, the man named Morita says that it was at the end of last month on the 30th. When he thinks about it, the night before, Hiranuma said something oddly strange. He said, "From a long time ago, I decided to do that, but when the time comes, I get scared. I'm such a pathetic guy." Afterward, he said, "money can't atone for it," repeatedly. And so, on the next day in the morning, Morita saw Hiranuma carrying the bag and wonder if he's going to the hot spring. Hiranuma wasn't going to the hot spring but he's going somewhere far for a bit. Then he told Morita to take care fo himself and takes his leave. Morita kind of felt like he was saying his last goodbye. Even so, that evening he said he couldn't go on vacation and came home. After Morita finishes his testimony, Mitsuhiko wonders what does this means. At the shop, the man named Kanzaki is having a beer and Takagi came by to have kake soba. Kanzaki claims that he lost his footing on the stairs and crack went his right leg. When Conan asks him about that he didn't have health insurance card, Kanzaki asks back of what's Conan saying all of sudden. Resolution In afternoon at the grave, Takagi brought Hiranuma, Hideko, and Oba to meet up with Kogoro. When Kogoro came, Conan knocks him out with his stun gun and starts deducing. It's about the 15-year-old case someone committed. He declares that the culprit is Toshiyuki Hiranuma. Takagi interrupts by saying that it's impossible for him to be the culprit because three days before the incident occurred, Hiranuma fractured his leg. Conan says just because the clinical records and x-rays were all in Hiranuma's name, doesn't mean he was the actual person. It's perhaps, Kanzaki borrowed his health insurance card. After the crime, Hiranuma made a cast with plaster himself. There's no evidence but if Hiranuma is innocent, then why has he not said one word in defense? Hiranuma says when Kanzaki fractured his leg, it came to him. Hiranuma loan his health insurance card to Kanzaki. He sadly confessses that it was him and apologizes. Hideko starts crying after hearing what Hiranuma just said. Hiranuma claims that he was irresponsible, a coward, and a hopeless delinquent. However, he met this one woman who changed his life. He married that woman and worked diligently. Then even though it was small, he managed to open his own shop. But, the happier their lives got, Hiranuma's past kept haunting him. Occasionally, he thought about turning himself in, but he couldn't do it. His wife fell ill and she has no relatives. If Hiranuma leaves, there would be nobody left to nurse her. His wife later then passed away a month ago. Then Hiranuma received the 30 million yen. The money was actually not dropped, but he purposefully placed it in the middle of the street. He was a coward and he was terrified of getting arrested by the police. Conan then interrupts claiming that it's not true. He deduces that Hiranuma was going to give Hideko the 30 million yen and then turn himself in. However, it didn't go as planned. About Hideko and Oba's visit to the grave, Hiranuma overheard them about Oba asking the deceased for Hideko's hand in marriage but she said, "For me to be happy while you're gone is unfortunate." Oba understands her feelings but it's been 15 years already. He also asked the deceased if he could release her state as a victim's relative. Then Hideko said she's not going to forget her husband but put the incident in the inner recess of her heart and forget about it. After they're done praying and left, Hiranuma couldn't show up because the victim's side was trying to forget the incident. The money of atonement Hiranuma was going to give, his apology, and turning himself in became impossible. If the culprit who has been hiding for 15 years turned himself in, of course the reporters would flood the victim's family. Just when they were trying to start a new life. No matter how hard Hiranuma try to convince himself, making the past as if it didn't happen is impossible. However, this is a special case. Hiranuma cannot erase the past, but he can bring it to an end. He will serve time. Sasamoto's job is to accept it. Once that's accomplished, there's no reason to drag this any further. Unreservedly, Hiranuma can have a fresh start. So now, Takagi starts arresting Hiranuma as the suspect of robbery and murder. Gallery million45678654.jpg million345678654.jpg million8546355678.jpg million765467.jpg million786545678.jpg million4657897654.jpg million5643567.jpg million43.jpg million567898765.jpg million87.jpg million876.jpg million5678908765.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:TV Original Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Detective Boys Appearances Category:Ayumi Yoshida Appearances Category:Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya Appearances Category:Genta Kojima Appearances Category:Wataru Takagi Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances